Bloodlust
by The Renowned Obscurity
Summary: Only in her writings did he exist as a vampire... Or at least she thought. Giima/Shikimi one-shot.


**Hello all! It seems you've stumbled upon the first (and only, although I hope that will change) Rolandshipping fic on this site! I quickly fell in love with the idea of Giima/Shikimi as a pairing, and desperately needed to write something for it. Also, vampire!Giima is win. Yeah, this is rated T for sexy reasons, but nothing too bad. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: TRO no own Pokemon, yo.

* * *

**

'_Rei slowly opened the creaking door, her amethyst orbs widening in fear at the horrific sight behind it. _

"_Kuro, you're –"_

_The well-dressed man sharply turned to face her, icy blue eyes glinting maliciously. Crimson blood dripped from the fangs protruding from the corners of his lips. In his arms laid the carcass of a dead sheep, with visible bite wounds on its neck. Kuro dropped the sheep, its body thudding to the floor, and focused all his attention on the trembling woman._

"_Don't tell me you're surprised, Rei. You've always struck me as being more intuitive than that…" He strode towards her, licking his lips. "And I would call you lucky, as I normally don't feast upon humans, but you, my dear, look absolutely delectable tonight…"_

_Rei was frozen, rooted to the spot. She was completely terrified of the man that was advancing on her, but that didn't change the fact that she was in love with him. Her body shivered as Kuro ran a single, slender finger across the side of her jaw, down to her neck. Muscles tensed as the azure-haired vampire leaned in towards the pale, exposed flesh, a hand around her waist, holding her close. Rei was almost surprised not feel any warm breath against her skin as she expected; she had momentarily forgot Kuro was dead._

_She let out an audible gasp as Kuro's sharp fangs sunk into her skin, drawing out sweet crimson life. The woman felt a peculiar and unexpected mixture of senses – intermingled with spikes of pain were waves of pleasure… Rei felt herself melt in Kuro's surprisingly strong arms…'_

Shikimi jumped out of her chair, pen flying out of her hand and across the room. She glanced around her room quickly; she could have sworn she heard a noise, like someone entering her space. The purple-haired woman got up to retrieve her pen, not seeing anyone in the shadowy corners of all her bookshelves lining the walls, yet still not feeling reassured of her solitude.

As soon as she turned back to her desk, Shikimi practically leapt in fear again. A man was standing over her writing notebook, peering at its contents with curiosity.

"Giima!"

He looked up from the words, icy blue eyes displaying interest. Shikimi panicked – she hated anyone reading her unpolished works, especially this one, by Giima of all people! – and ran over to her desk, hastily covering her writing.

"W-what are you doing here?" Shikimi questioned, trying to calm the beating in her chest.

"…I came to fetch you for dinner," was Giima's smooth reply. Shikimi tried to ignore the implications of the words and listened to him continue. "But I saw you writing so intensely, I didn't want to entirely interrupt you… Looks like I did anyway, my apologies."

"..I-it's really no big deal," the purple-haired woman responded, even though in her mind, it was. She just wanted to get Giima out of her room as fast as possible. "So how about dinner? I'm sure the others are waiting for our arrival…" She attempted to usher him towards the door, but Giima turned and stopped firmly in place.

"…You don't think I'm a vampire, do you, Shikimi?"

The question was so blunt and unexpected; it caught her off-guard. She blushed madly and looked away from his piercing blue eyes.

"W-why would you even ask such a silly question? I mean everyone knows vampires are just the substance of myths!" Shikimi laughed awkwardly and tried to push past him. The purple-haired woman could barely handle the embarrassment; Giima had read what she wrote and knew it was about him!

"It was just funny feeling. After all, if I were a vampire, how would I have gotten in here uninvited?" Giima winked and watched in amusement as Shikimi managed to get around him and headed toward the door. But he wrapped a hand around her gloved wrist, pulling the flustered woman back to him. She stumbled on her red heels and fell, right into Giima's chest.

"You know, if you really wanted me to, I could play the role of a vampire…" Shikimi stared up at his slender face, captivated for a moment by his striking eyes. Giima bent down, lips hovering just slightly over her neck. This time, Shikimi noted, his breath was full and hot on her skin.

"G-giima, we really shouldn't…" While she vocally protested, Shikimi couldn't deny how good it felt to be in his arms, how she never wanted to leave his spine-tingling embrace.

There was a gasp as lips met neck; Shikimi went weak in the knees when she felt Giima's teeth graze her flesh. Her grip on his expensive suit tightened as he nibbled and sucked on the nape of her neck.

Shikimi could hardly believe this was happening; it was straight out of her wildest fantasies…

The door suddenly burst open, slamming loudly against the wall. Shikimi tried to jump out of Giima's arms, but he grabbed her tightly by the wrists and gazed over at the smoking hole in the wall. Renbu was standing there, foot in the air; it was clear he had just kicked in the door to Shikimi's room.

"You two!" he roared. "Stop whatever you're doing and get to dinner; my macaroni's getting cold!"

"Yes, we were all getting tired of waiting…" Caitlin, who was standing behind him, yawned and wiped a tear out of her eye.

Shikimi managed to wriggle away from Giima and bowed repeatedly to the other two. "I'm so terribly sorry."

"Yes," Giima said, striding to her side. "We're both sorry. Shikimi was just sharing an absolutely fascinating passage out of a novel with me; it seems we got so wrapped up in it, we forgot all about dinner.

"Doesn't matter, just hurry up now." Renbu stomped off and Caitlin following behind, but not before giving Shikimi a wondering glance.

"Shall we join them?" Giima began to exit, his yellow scarf swishing behind him. He took a look back at Shikimi, grinning widely and beckoning for her to come along.

Shikimi nodded, still flustered, and ran forward to catch up with him. It was probably just her imagination still running wild, but she could have sworn that when Giima smiled, there was a small fang peeking out from the corner of his mouth…

* * *

**This is the fastest oneshot I've ever written actually. Makes sense, because it's so short... I have more Rolandshipping plotbunnies hopping around in my head (and yes, more do involve vampires, haha), but who knows if they'll ever get written./shrugs/**

**Spread the shipping love my friends! And leave a review too; that would be much appreciated!**

**~TRO, out**


End file.
